User blog:Enzo-Matrix (Season 1
Addams Family Lyrics Adventure Time Lyrics All In The Family Lyrics Boy the way Glen Miller played Songs that made the hit parade. Guys like us we had it made, Those were the days. And you knew who you were then, Girls were girls and men were men, Mister we could use a man Like Herbert Hoover again. Didn't need no welfare state, Everybody pulled his weight. Gee our old LaSalle ran great. Those were the days. American Dad Lyrics Andy Griffith Show Lyrics Animaniacs Lyrics Astro Boy Lyrics CatDog Lyrics Cheers Lyrics Cleveland Show Lyrics Cosby Show Lyrics Danny Phantom Lyrics Darkwing Duck Lyrics Dastardly & Mutley In Their Flying Machine Lyrics Digimon Lyrics Dragonball Lyrics Dragonball Z Lyrics Dragonball GT Lyrics Duck Tales Lyrics Family Guy Family Matters Full House Good Times Hong Kong Phooey Jeffersons Well we're movin on up, To the east side. To a deluxe apartment in the sky. Movin on up To the east side. We finally got a piece of the pie. Fish don't fry in the kitchen; Beans don't burn on the grill. Took a whole lotta tryin' Just to get up that hill. Now we're up in teh big leagues Gettin' our turn at bat. As long as we live, it's you and me baby There ain't nothin wrong with that. Well we're movin on up, To the east side. To a deluxe apartment in the sky. Movin on up To the east side. We finally got a piece of the pie. source: http://www.lyricsondemand.com/ King In The Hill Pokemon Reboot Season 1 & 2 Inro (Bob Speaking) I Come From The Net. Though Systems, Peoples and Cities To This Place. Mainframe My Format: Guardian To Mend and Defend To Defend My New Found Friends Their Hopes and Dreams To Defend Them From Their Enemies They Say The User Lives Outside The Net and Input Games For Pleasure No One Knows For Sure, But I Intend To Find Out! REBOOT! I'm A Little Code (Sung By Enzo) I'm A Little Code; Short and Stout This Is My Input. This Is My Out. Unforgetable (Sung By Phong [Sorta]) Unforgetable, That's What You Are. Unforgetable, Though Near Or Far Like A Song Of Love That Clings To Me How The Thought Of You Does Things To Me Never Before Has Someone Been More. (Chorus) Unforgetable, In Every Way and Forevermore, That's How You'll Stay That's Why Darling, It's Incredable That Someone So Unforgetable Thinks That I Am Unforgetable, Too. Unforgetable, That's What You Are. Unforgetable, Though Near Or Far No, Never Before Has Someone Been More... (Chorus) BS'n'P (Small Town Binomes) Cause We're Livin' With...BS'n'P!! Yeah, We're Livin' With...BS'n'P!! Cause It's Fun To Play In The Non-Violent Way!! Yeah, We're Livin' With...BS'n'P!! Cause We're Livin' With...BS'n'P!! Hey! It's Fun To Play In The Non-Violent Way!! (In The Non-Violent Way!!) You're Alphanumeric (Sung By Dot) He's Alright. He's Ok. He's The Sprite That Brightens Our Day. There's No Doubt, Girls You Better Watch Out. He's Alphanumeric! You're The Best! and It Shows All The rest Don't Even Come Close. Yes It's True, There's No One Like You. You're Alphanumeric! You're The Tip If The Top! The Cream Of The Crop and I Just Gonna say, That It's True, There's No One Like You. You're Alphanumeric! Code Master (Sung By Enzo) Nano Nano Nano Nano Nano Nano Nano Nano CODE MASTER! Season 3: 1st Arc Intro (Megabyte Speaking) I Come From The Net. Infecting Systems, Peoples and Cities To This Place: Megaframe - My Domain! My Format: Virus To Corput and Conquor Raccoon Song (Sung By A Jamacian Binome) Raccoon Seaching High and Low For The Food To Make Him Go If I Catch Him In My Trap, Gonna Make Me A Raccoon Hat! Season 3: Fire Wall Intro (Sung By Hex) Fire. See It Burning In The Skies. A Deadly Flame That Nullifies. Will The City Stand Or Fall? Fire. See It Burning In His Eyes. It's The Flame That Never Dies. Burning Brighter Than Them All. Like A Fireball. Which Fates Is His Master? Which Path Will He Choose? Success Or Disaster? To Win Or To Lose? Guardian. He's A Hero To The End. His Code To Mend and Defend. When Evil Stands To Conquer All. His Only Hope, A Firewall. A Firewall. A Firewall. A Firewall. Season 3: 2nd Arc Intro (Matrix Speaking) I Live In The Games. I Search Through Systems, Peoples and Cities For This Place: Mainframe - My Home. My Format: I Have No Format I Am A Renegade, Lost On The Net. REBOOT Season 3: 3rd Arc Intro (Matrix Speaking) I Come From The Net. I Search Through Systems, Peoples and Cities For This Sprite: Bob - My Friend. My Format: I Have No Format I Am A Renegade, Lost In The Web. REBOOT Dem Bones (Sung By Hack and Slash) Dem Bones Dem Bones Dem Dry Bones (Repeat 2 More Times) Dem Bones Gonna Walk Around Season 3: 4th Arc Intro (Dot Speaking) I Look To The Net. I Search Though Systems, Peoples and Cities For This Sprites: My Family. My Format: Command.Com Of What Was Once Mainframe REBOOT! Tale Spin